Zeta
Zeta (Played by Omni) is a Reflector Mage and one of the seven Knights of Attrition of the Dark Guild Dullahan. Background Relatively little is known about Zeta's history prior to joining Dullahan two years ago, but she's obviously a highly skilled mage and no stranger to criminal dealings. A number of things she's said to her guildmates over the years suggest that she may be an orphan, or at least estranged from her family, but beyond that she's extraordinarily tight-lipped about her past and her motives. Appearance Zeta stands about 5'7, with short black hair, a peach complexion, and pale green eyes. Her short hair, combined with her features, give her an androgynous look of the kind often sought in fashion models. Attractive as she may be, however, Zeta seemingly has no interest in sex or romance. Personality Zeta is a bit of an enigma to her guildmates. She holds herself somewhat distant, and can seem quite cold and almost inhuman at times, while at others she can be something very close to friendly, displaying a wicked sense of humor. She seems to go out of her way to avoid collateral damage, but anyone who's seen her fight can instantly recognize that there's a great deal of darkness in the woman. Overall, Zeta's emotions are complex: there's a great deal of sorrow and fear, but with an odd counterpoint of excitement and joy and, beneath it all, a kind of quiet, bedrock-solid determination and contentment. More than anything else, Zeta is someone who's lived a great deal and is consequently very difficult to classify. Strengths Zeta is an exceptionally powerful mage, with seemingly nigh-inexhaustible reserves of Magic Power and incredible skill in employing it. Beyond that, her mysteriousness is a strength in and of itself, as it is impossible to prepare for her full capabilities is one does not first know what they are. Weaknesses If Zeta has a weakness, it is her hesitance to kill innocents in the pursuit of her goals; Zeta will routinely go out of her way to prevent harm from coming to bystanders or even her opponents, and while her Reflector magic significantly reduces the risks to herself involved in doing so, it does give her an obstacle that her more ruthless guildmates don't have to deal with. Magic and Abilities Reflector Zeta is a highly skilled user of Reflector, which she can use for offense, defense, support, and mobility. Her spells include: Invisible Scythe: With this spell, Zeta twists space to form atomically thin slices of compressed air, which are then shot out at a target, slicing into it effortlessly with virtually no regard for its hardness. Spatial Curve: This spell can be used to alter the curvature of space, redirecting the trajectory of any object passing into the altered space to follow the new curve. This spell can alter the trajectories of not only matter, but also energy, including magic, light, and sound, allowing Zeta to create convincing illusions or become invisible by curving light and sound through space. Spiral Pain: Zeta uses this spell to distort the air, similar to the use of Invisible Scythe, but instead of a blade of compressed air, Zeta instead creates a miniaturized low-pressure storm by stretching the space the air occupies, then hurls it at the target with devastating results. Passage: By expanding the space between groups of atoms until it is large enough to move through, Zeta can create a temporary tunnel through any object, no matter what it might be made of, without actually damaging it in any way or leaving any nonmagical trace of her passage. Focus Lens: Zeta can use this spell to bend space in order to magnify her vision of close or distant objects. If she has enough altitude and it's a clear day, Zeta can also use this spell to focus sunlight into a powerful laser, like a larger version of a child burning ants with a magnifying glass. Spatial Fold: With this spell, Zeta causes two points in space to suddenly be closer together; to an outside observer not at any point on the line connecting the two distorted points, this causes everything moving along the line to appear to be moving at superspeed, as well as to stretch out slightly, and to arrive at its destination with far less loss of energy than it should have had. Light that passes along a spatially folded line appears more blue than it should. Zeta often uses this spell to increase her battlefield mobility and the reach of her attacks. Spatial Stretch: With this spell, Zeta causes two points in space to suddenly be further apart; to an outside observer not at any point on the line connecting the two distorted points, this causes everything moving along the line to appear to be moving extremely slowly, as well as to compress slightly, and to arrive at its destination with far greater loss of energy than it should have had. Light that passes along a spatially folded line appears more red than it should. Zeta often uses this spell for defense, in order to increase the amount of time it takes for opponents and their attacks to reach her, assuming they do so at all. Transformation Zeta is capable of using basic Transformation to take on the physical form of another person. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Zeta is a highly skilled unarmed fighter, to the point that she is as dangerous a some full-fledge mages even using no magic or weapons. Master Swordsmanship Specialist Zeta is a skilled swordsman, capable of using the seemingly indestructible Lacrimal Blade to great effect in combat, capable of holding her own even against a user of Swords magic for at least a short time. Master Weapon Specialist Zeta is a master knife fighter, both throwing blades and using them at close quarters, and is also a world-class sniper, with a maximum confirmed kill distance of about 1.5 miles. Other Abilities Zeta has demonstrated no other magical abilities, but her guildmates may have noted that she seems to recover from injury and fatigue remarkably quickly and at times seems to know more than she should, suggesting she may have other powers she presently chooses to keep secret. She has also demonstrated an extremely wide range of nonmagical skills in which she in proficient. Equipment The Lacrimal Blade Zeta is the wielder of the Lacrimal Blade, a sword made entirely out of lacrima crystal which contains a massive—some have suggested infinite—reservoir of Magic Power; this can be used to recharge and power magical devices, and while it may be possible for a skilled mage to tap into the Blade's well directly, Zeta advises against trying it on the grounds that "it'd probably make you explode." Trivia Zeta always carries a silver whiskey flask on her hip, which she claims is "for emergencies." Category:Dullahan Category:Knights of Attrition